


Epilogue

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Jesse after the end? What happens to everyone else who survived the big mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmzzi/gifts).



> I wish this could have been better, but I was only able to write what came to mind. I'd love to believe this is what happened though because Jesse deserves it damn it! I hope this is good enough. This is my first Breaking Bad fic.

Jesse Pinkman is not Jesse Pinkman anymore. He has a new name, a new place, a new life that does not resemble the life he once lived. This didn't happen overnight. After escaping the place that shall not be named, he drove like a manic. At that time, he was a maniac that laughed and laughed and laughed. He didn't remember how long he laughed, but he knew that it took about a day before he stopped at some remote gas station and started crying. 

He knew that Walter White had died, but the tears weren't for that man. The tears came from not knowing, from uncertainty, from wondering if or when the DEA would find him too. When he was able, he simply kept driving to a place where no one would know his name and simply hoped that he wouldn't be found by the wrong people.

The surrounding area is breathtaking. White capped mountains, green for miles during the summer months, and a cabin at the center of it all. He has electricity, but barely uses it. He barely uses the new phone he has. He doesn't want to risk being found, but he still wants news every once in awhile. 

He can't go back to New Mexico as that would be dangerous. He doesn't know what happened to dear Brock, but he can guess that the boy is with his grandmother. He wonders if the little boy blames him for Andrea's death. He wouldn't be surprised if he did. He's blamed for a lot of things back “home”.

He still dreams about that awful night when she stood in front of the door looking for him and that worthless piece of shit shot her point blank. He still hears the gunshot and flinches at any similar sound. He still sees her falling over face down on the porch. He doesn't think the dream will ever fully go away. Just like the other dreams he has. 

He thinks of Badger and Skinny Pete when he sits outside of his cabin watching the clouds climbing over he mountains. He knows that they've been questioned, and is relieved the find that they've been released. He will never see them again and he lowers his head every single time he's reminded of them. At least they're still alive. He never had to call their voice mails just to hear them speak for one last time.

New Mexico is full of bad memories surrounded by desert beauty, rugged steppe lands, and dry heat. The city he calls “ABQ” is still fast and furious and his old house is now a party zone drug house. He is sure that his new gadgets are gone and he knows now that it's for the best. He doesn't need anymore more reminders of who he actually shot while shooting zombie nazis or something like that. He only knows that he can't go back there. Neither can Saul.

Saul vanished. Jesse knows that he had help is vanishing. He knows that Saul has a new name now, probably a new face, and lives in a new place. He doesn't know where that lawyer is and never once considered looking for him. He doesn't need Saul anymore anyway. He doesn't need any of the cronies either. All he needs now is peace, quiet and walking among the nearby trees. 

He found out that “Mr. White” had been in a similar place, only in a different part of the country. That man could have stayed hidden forever if he wanted to, but ego prevented that. At least that's how “Jesse” sees it. Ego and obsession. Sure, it saved him from hell, but his best thanks was throwing a gun at Walt, telling him to “Do it yourself”, and then driving off into the night.

The news talks of Skyler White. He remembers her and how she bitched at him about pot. Jesse smirks at that. She's in prison now. Not for long, but that's not the point. The children went to her sister, Marie. The best of lawyers saved Skyler from the worst of prison, but he can't imagine what it must be like to miss the chance of watching a baby grow. She was in too deep. She could have walked away, but he knew the power of money and maybe of love. He understood. The car wash went back to Sir Eyebrows or Bogdan. Whatever. Jesse seldom went to the car wash and never cared about it anyway. 

He heard that Walt, Jr. got a lot of money on his eighteenth's birthday. Some kind of trust from some rich science people. Yea Science! He didn't know who those people were, but Jr. had a good idea of where the money really came from. What's worse was that he had to take the money, obviously laundered money, but he took it for what was left of his family. He couldn't judge the boy and was happy to hear that at least a couple of innocents would be taken care of. 

Jesse doesn't even think about his parents much or his brother. He's not sure if they think of him at all. Maybe his brother does, but Jesse will never know because he can no longer ask. He looks up at the clouds that look much different than the ones in the South. The wind is gentle, but cold. New Mexico was never this cold, but it doesn't matter now. This place is his new home.

He makes wood carvings now. Lots of wood carvings of various things. Tables, ash trays, toy cars, and whatever reminds him that he is no longer in chains. He cringes at the sound of chains and knows that he would panic if he ever had to wear any. He prays that he will never be found by people who can put him in chains and bars. It's not punishment from the law that scares him, but the chains that keep him bound to horrible people that keeps him up at night. At least the people that originally put him in chains are dead. At least a set of chains killed the asshole who shot Andrea. It's not much of a comfort, but it's better than nothing. 

He no longer has to make meth or do anything anyone says anymore. He is free now. He still has that car and enough money to keep him living. He remembers almost fainting when he found some of the stash in the car. He couldn't believe his luck and can't believe it now, but he has to. He has a new living, a new name, new life, and a new location. Only he calls himself “Jesse” in the cabin far away from anyone who can identify him. The wind doesn't say anything to him and the mountains make no judgments of him. The trees and grass are glad to see him, and no animal bothers him. He can come and go as he pleases without anyone interfering. Here, he can smile again. Yes, it's a different kind of smile, one laced with past sorrows and guilt, but at least he can smile under the clear blue sky.


End file.
